You can't deny our blood
by Right.over.here
Summary: Totally AU, Niki finds her cousin and her husband,and a niece... What's up now? And why does Peter have a hard time focus on the fotball game?
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe anything about Heroes, none of the caracters are mine

**Storyline:** Niki didn't know she had a cousin, who happend to be blonde and very attractive, who found a man who was on fire. How will these 2 women react to the fact that they are related and they have to start from the begining and reremember memories painfull as hell... will they ever truly be like one happy family?

**A/N:** This is a truely an Alternative version, that I made up. It has nothing to really do whit tha storyline of the series, Just the main thread is the same... still Save New York From An Exploding Man

Now enjoy this frist lines of the story... I know it's Peter, I just (myself really) love to fly so, I just had to give it a flying start, (oh good that was a bad one...) Anyhow... Let the show begin : D

* * *

Peter had been flying for a long time now, just looking. Not really searching for anything.

Just to release his mind from all the clouds hanging over him. Flying to make it all easier. He could see way Nathan loved to fly. It was beautiful from up here. He could see as far as to Liberty Island from here. A

nd it had to be at least a mile from here as he didn't know where he was. Looking down he saw the smoke he usually was walking around in, as the other right now was walking in. Going to Isaacs apartment for their weekly meeting they had arranged. The only question for him was how to land safely with out getting to much attention, since no one else then just that little group of people knew about him.

The roof should be safe, it was a cloudy day (just as cloudy as Peters mind) so maybe nobody would notice him.


	2. Damit!

Again feel the surface again against his feet he took a step to really making sure he was on something to actually walk on. Not doing the same mistake twice.

" Having some fun eh? " Came a voice from the other side of the roof. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest stood his older brother looking at him.

" I was just trying to think "

" Yeah, that would be the first " He snorted back, clearly annoyed about something.

" What? "

" I tried to call you " He said, feeling a little bit guilty he looked down at his phone in his pocket. 'Yes, he had been calling him, and he hadn't answered. Shit !'

" What was it?"

" Mum's sick " 'Even more shit now', Peter felt himself going through the roof. Feeling dizzy as he hit Isaacs floor in his apartment. Causing a scene.

" Hey Pety? Are you ok? " Came a calm voice of Niki. She had a bad habit of giving them all nickname they didn't really like that much. But she didn't care that much, what ever they said, she didn't listen to that ear. She was the only female around, so it gave her some excuses for being the one she was. 'I have to make up for the girls and women that are suppose to be here' She had said at one point. Right now she was sitting, not even raising an eye brow at Peters 'walking' in, on the couch together with her husband.

" Yeah, I'm fine " Stretching out his hurting back, he looked around at the people sitting there. Missing was Matt and his brother Nathan, who was on his was down. He could hear his steps down the stairs.

Niki and DL's son Micah sitting next to the couch in a chair for his own reading a school book, since he still was in school. At the age of 14 he was better then any other thief on the net, could trash a whole system in just seconds and even get in to the governments inter profiles. But looking at him this moment, he just looked like any other school boy in a T-shirt and jeans. Who could guess that this boy had made some serious damage to the governments files and make his father innocent in his case.

At the window standing looking out, down on the street, was Isaac. The artist and the former loner, the one who could paint the future. Peter had helped him survive a overdose a couple of years back, and Isaac stilled felt like he hadn't paid up to what Peter did for him that day. Making him realise he had to stop with the drugs, quite it all and start all over. That had just been a month before he bought the new apartment, really trying to relies himself from his own life.

The Japanese man standing next to Peter smiled and made the peace sign making Peter smile for real. He had moved here for real to his fathers apartment just a year ago, after years of commuting between New York and Tokyo. He could manipulate time, which could be really annoying sometimes, as he could cheat when they sometimes played a game or so.

Mohinder sat in the other chair around the table in front of the TV. Looking at him he looked exactly like he really was, a professor working at the University as from a year ago. He had nothing like Peter, but he had found him years ago telling him, he wasn't that mad as he thought himself to be. The 36 year old man sitting there as he just came from work he had the suit on, almost identical as the one Nathan appeared in.

Walking inside the room, no one really cared as they watched TV, just as the didn't really notice Peter either. Waiting for Matt just gave them an extra tem minutes of the show they looked at. Matt walked in to the apartment first had to contact Peter through his mind that he didn't no the code down stairs yet.

" Okey, are we going to have our meeting? " The others looked at Nathan that was the first to speak. " I promised Heidi I would be home in an hour " He said getting a nod from both Peter and Niki. The only ones who understood the meaning of not being late to a meeting with Heidi.

" So yeah, I got a call three weeks ago " Said Mohinder reaching for his glasses on the table. They all seemed to react to this, single, sentence. Maybe because last time he had said that exact sentence it had turned out, Niki and DL ending up in a hospital.

" A call? " DL took his wife's hand in his, looking really closely at Mohinder.

" Yeah, but not as last time. It's was a mother that was curious about my research and wanted me to send a copy over to her " Nathan just muttered something from his corner.

" And you dragged me here to hear that? "

" You know the door, you can just leave "

Isaac was not in a good mode, and asked both Matt and Peter to stay away from his mind. Meaning he had a rough day. Nathan didn't respond just swished position and listen once again at Mohinder.

" Yeah, now a week later " Mohinder continued " She wants to see me here in New York to talk about it, saying she had some notes I might need to really complete the report " Looking over his friends in the room Mohinder saw the differences they all had.

Peter just had the pain over his face, he always had from the headaches.

Niki was relived that it wasn't too serious.

DL was, well he was just DL.

Micah had turned back to his book, so he didn't really see his face.

Matt, looked at him suspicious. Looking for more clues, if he could get anything more out of him.

Isaac, well today he couldn't really tell what was going on with the man at the window.

Nathan was a politician, and his face was hard to read.

Hiro, he had never completely understood the small man. He was just that kind of a guy who just by being there turned the mood up for every one.

If he didn't knew better he could almost swear that Claude was standing in some corner listing to their conversation. Just to come up with a smart ass line somewhere in the middle of their conversation, scaring the shit out of Niki.

" So you, what? Really? What's so scary about this woman, or are you just in love? " Was the smart ass question from DL, resaving not just a glare from Mohinder but from his wife to.

" No, it's not love " He stated, Niki rolled her eye's as did Peter. " It's the fact, that she might be one of you. She wanted to add something to the report nobody believes in "

" You mean the one about us? " Nathan asked, getting his lawyer instincts back for a moment.

" Yeah, that exact one. She believes a missed out on something "

" Really? "

" Like what? "

" She wouldn't tell me, she's here tomorrow. Said she had business here to take care of " Peter nodded. " So, the question is, is someone willing to… you know meet her. I'm not the one with super powers so you might be good to explain stuff for her "

" Well, you said it was a women " Niki said easy as if she was just out shopping " Maybe it's good if it would bee a women to women talk " She suggested " I know all of you got jobs, I'm the only one free here so I would have the time "

She didn't give anything for them to take on. It was in her bag already.

" Yeah, but don't forget about dinner, you can't be late for it. I can't eat that food they severe at that place " Nodding in Nathan directions, talking about his work. Heidi was a master chef, so it wouldn't be her he was talking about, and they all knew it.

" Niki, if you make that **bloody** salad one more time. I won't show my **pretty** face at your door again. "Said a voice. Making the women to jump three feet up in the air starring around, anger in her face.

" **Damit Claude!** " She screams after calming down. Looking at the corner the old man showing himself slowly as he took form. "I've told you, never to do that! " She kept on screaming at him, just making him laugh at her. Looking sweetly at her he makes her quiet.

" You love me anyway… So just shut up Blondie! " 'It's probably just DL and Claude who can make that women shut up' Peter thinks amused at the scene as Niki sits down again by her husband. Looking at her son who laughing behind his book, muttering

'I so whished it came a women here, sooooon'

" So Niki you meet me at Central Park tomorrow at two o'clock? " She just nods and pushes DL in the side.

* * *

Okey, Yeah... I'm a fan of Niki, thinks shes cool kick ass mother... See you soon to show you who the women is?

Can you guess who?

TBC ---> thihi


	3. New in town

**Last time**

_" So yeah, I got a call three weeks ago " Said Mohinder reaching for his glasses on the table. They all seemed to react to this, single, sentence. Maybe because last time he had said that exact sentence it had turned out, Niki and DL ending up in a hospital._

_" A call? " DL took his wife's hand in his, looking really closely at Mohinder..." Yeah, now a week later " Mohinder continued " She wants to see me here in New York to talk about it, saying she had some notes I might need to really complete the report " Looking over his friends in the room Mohinder saw the differences they all had._

And now lets continue this little drama ... enjoy!

* * *

She had had nothing else to do so she had been to some of the great shops around the block. Mohinder said Two o'clock, and here she was. The clock on her wrist told her he was at least five minutes late. It was supposed that the women were late, but they guys should always be there on time. Anyhow Mohinder never missed an appointment. Looking at the watch again it was seven past two, where the hell was he?

" Hey Sanders! "

She heard his familiar voice from behind. Turning around he came almost jogging the last few steps over to give her a hug.

" You're late! " Mohinder just rolled his eyes and started walking

* * *

" So where are we going to meet….? " Niki looked at Mohinder for answers, she had no real clue of who she was meeting or why she offered her free day to meet her. 

" Meredith Gordon " He answered her question. " The café Hiro was talking about, she knew about it And told me to meet her there "

" Does she know about me? " Niki asked out in the blue " I mean I don't want to ruin your date What? "

She had Mohinder not so amused eyes on her " Hey, I had to listen to DL's thoughts about his all night last night " She explained herself.

" No she doesn't. And no it's not a date " He shocked his head at this " I don't know where they get it all " He breathed out, just making Niki laugh.

" They only mean well, thinking about your future " She said calm and laid an arm around his shoulder.

It was just him and Hiro she could do that to. The other ones were to tall for it, and Micah was to short still. But that little boy would not be that little for long, she knew how tall his father was.

Walking down one more street to se the sign that told them they where there. Finally reaching their destination. Smiling she entered the café looking at the French design and style of the café. Even the waitresses seemed to be French. One of them came to them asking them to sit down. As Mohinder said they where looking for someone she just nodded and showed them to a table where they saw a blonde women. She just sat there with a bag and a coffee. The entire women seemed to shine as she saw them coming her direction. Her hair was tied back in a lose ponytail, and she had a relaxed bohemic style shinning through her. But still she was beautiful, and Niki could swear she was a photo model with that smile.

" Hi, you must be Mohinder Suresh? " He nodded at her question " I'm sorry I don't think I know you " She said with her hand for Niki to take. Shaking it, easily, wondering where she had seen the face before. It was something about this women she seemed to remember from long ago.

" Nichole Sanders " She introduced herself with a smile, can't afford to seem like a bitch or something.

" Well " Mohinder started as soon he got his ass on the chair on the other side from Meredith " I'm glad to hear someone took an interest in my work "

The women smiled once again and thanked the waitresses for bringing the coffee and some sandwiches to their table.

" Yeah, well it was my daughter who came with all these questions " She explained her curiosity about his report to them. Why she so desperately wanted to meet him.

" Questions? " Niki asked, curious about this women.

She had listen to conversations her entire life, hearing how grown ups just laughed at kids believing people like existed. Here was a mother who actually gave in to her daughters questions and really tried to find answers.

" Yeah, she… eh.. " Niki observed her from her chair, this women was trying to protect something. " Well, she's a kid. Questions you know, do you have children? " She asked them both, each looking at the other.

Did she think they where together? Niki didn't answer her question, just took away a curl of hair, showing her ring. She knew that Mohinder didn't have anyone on his finger around the cup.

" Niki has a son, Micah " Niki just stared at him, he was given away her life to a stranger? 'Gosh, why oh why did she give in to this today ' " I'm not even seeing anyone " Mohinder explained, giving Meredith a plain face at first then the smile came back.

" Well, then you know how it is with kids and questions " She said with a warm voice to Niki who just had to smile, remembering Micah's constant questioning her and DL when he was younger.

" Oh yes, I know all about that "

" Yeah, kids and questions " The other blonde comment again " Anyhow, I really wanted to talk to you in person. My daughter and I read it through and we think there are some parts missing " She was clearly annoyed by the fact that Niki was present " I don't mean to be rude but I have to ask, why are you here? "

" Niki here was the reason I started this report to begin with " He saved her big this time, she had no story laying around for this question.

She had no real reason to be here with him.

" Yeah, Mohinder called me and told me all about you. I was just as exited as he was " She lied to cover it up, making it believable. Trying as hard as she could not make the smile seem fake.

" Okey " She didn't believe them " Well, in that case. This might seem funny or even crazy " She gave out a sigh before she continued " My family believes this report, to almost 100 pre cent. But we where wondering, these 'powers' you haven't found id they could be real. Maybe we could help you "

Niki could feel even though she wasn't an empath Mohinder got exited, but tried to keep himself together.

" How would you do that? Are you some kind of professor? "

" Oh no, no… It's just that… " Once again she had a hard time finding the words.

A light started to light up Niki's thoughts.

" Your one of them, aren't you? " She asked with on of her own smiles. Meredith looked at her in horror, just proving Niki's thought about her.

Meredith Gordon was one of them, and a female.

* * *

Yep Happy news for Niki... 

TBC --->


	4. Real

**Last chapter:**

_" Oh no, no… It's just that… " Once again she had a hard time finding the words. A light started to light up Niki's thoughts. _

_" Your one of them, aren't you? " She asked with on of her own smiles. Meredith looked at her in horror, just proving Niki's thought about her. _

* * *

Meredith walked behind them, not sure if it was wise to follow two complete strangers. So far Niki seemed nice, talking to her, as if she really believed her. There were just a few she relied on with her secrete, and out of the blue she had told them. How she accidentally had turned her couch on fire with out thinking, fixing her dinner with, literally, her own hands. Niki didn't seem surprised at this, just nodded and asked her about some other accidents or her relatives if they knew about her. She felt comfortable with this blonde young mother. They took a turn to the right up to another street as her cell phone started to play 'I'm a big girl', singing was her daughter in a girlish voice. 

" Sorry! " She said turning her back to them to answer the phone as they had stopped. " Yes? "

" Hi mum! " Said a voice belonging to her daughter. " My flight is delayed over here " She said quickly, and in the background Meredith could hear an airport voice calling out different flights.

" Okey, so you be here tomorrow or what? "

" I don't know, I mean they say it's just the engine that is fucked up…. "

" C.G. ? Words please " She could guess her daughter rolling her eyes at her mothers comment, but she didn't like to hear her own daughter swear that much she did. She was so her daddy's little girl on that point.

" Yeah, yeah… they say the engine is not working to well " She said this time, in a slow almost saying every letter in the words. Making her mother roll her eyes in New York. " Any how it might just be a few hours delay, or it could be a day. They don't know "

" Okey, but call me when you know. I won't turn it off. " They said good bye and she turned around to face Mohinder and Niki looking at her wondering. " I was supposed to pick my daughter up at the airport in three hours, but her plane got some trouble so… yeah! "

" Okey, I could drive you later in that case " Niki offered her, she didn't seem to be that bitchy type Meredith first thought she would be. She just smiled back at the women, she would decide later. After this appointment they had with an artist as Niki describe the man to be.

" Will be there in just a few moments " Mohinder said to her question in her head, maybe he was a mind reader.

Four o'clock as they walked up the stairs to Isaac's apartment. Nathan wasn't able to be with them that afternoon. Micah was still at school and had practice after so he wouldn't need to contact his mother for the next few hours. Matt had a special mission and didn't have time to give them this entire week he had explained. Claude just wasn't around, or at least that was what they thought. But as Niki opened the door she could recognise her husbands shoes at the door, as Peters and Hiro's too. Walking into the yellow bright living room of Isaac's, she could see them already had the coffee on the table sitting around it playing cards.

" Hey boy's! " She called to get their attention to the door as she and Meredith walked over to them. " This is Meredith Gordon! " She announced. " And don't temp her to fire something up, okey? " To give them a hint about what this women could do.

Prying, for the love of good, that Peter would not fall for this women as well. As the first time he had been introduced to Isaac's girlfriend Simone. Luckily for Isaac, Simone loved him too much to let go for Peters charm. Mohinder still hadn't got his butt into the living room jet.

" Where is Mohinder? " Isaac asked, shrugging her shoulders she nodded back to the hall. " Thanx! " He passed her by, making her notice DL.

" Hey babe! " He said dragging her down to his lap. How many times did he have to prove to her that he loved her, she already did. Looking at the other blonde in the group who looked out of place she just gave him a short kiss.

" Meredith, this is my husband DL " She started to introduce everybody. Meredith just nodded before she got a chock when Hiro appeared just in front of her, making the peace sign and smile his very own smile.

" And this is Hiro " She ended the round with. Hearing an argument from the hall Peter excused himself to see what they did out there. It was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Meredith phone started to sing it's childish song again. Excused herself and exit the room into the kitchen.

" So that was the woman? " DL asked out to them who still were in the room. Hiro looked after her with a little disappointing smile on his face.

" Yeah, she was pretty " Was his answer, walking back to his chair by the table. Peter came back joining them at the table soon followed by Mohinder and Isaac.

" He wants to run tests on her right away " Isaac mummered under his breathe. Taking his seat looking at the man he was talking about.

" Now? " Niki couldn't believe the men she actually had as friends. " Why? " The women have just come here to help them, and he wanted to run tests on her now. " On her first visit here "

" Yeah to see if she's actually real "

" She looked pretty real to me " Hiro's much improved English filed the air. Niki smiled at the man who had an English of a ten year old still.

" Mohinder you can't be serious " She continued to accuse him until Meredith showed herself in the door again. Looking a lot better since the first phone call she had got before they got here.

" So, I heard you talking " She said with a not to surprised voice or scared for that matter. " What is this test, for test? "

Mohinder brought it up, so they let him explain how he would take a blood sample run it though the computer he had in his bag. And check her gift, as he called it. Meredith just looked at them, looking down at the floor as a fifteen year old shy school girl.

Then she took of her sweeter she had over her arms and looked back at them. Smiling a little, before she turned her hand up reliving a small fire in it. Hiro looked as excited as a five year old at Christmas, Peter looked more troubled, Isaac looked at her raising his eyebrow, and DL was just surprised. Niki who already knew smiled at the men's different reflexes on this new power in front of them. And when nobody said anything the other blonde closed her hand taking back her sweeter again.

" So that was the little show I had " She said when it was all quiet. Everybody turned their eyes to Peter who just sighed and did the same, showing it wasn't a fake. He had absorbed her power, somehow he had touched her the short second he walked pass her to the hall.

" I kind of copy every power I come in contact of " He explained the new in the Power circle they had. " She didn't know, so "

" Your really sure it's going to work? " She leaned over Mohinder as she looked at thousand of numbers on the screen

" It's been working for at least six or seven years " He said.

" Sorry, it's just kind of new for me. This! " She pointed around at the board they had notes on. Sitting down on a chair, to nervous about what he would say as he would get the result soon. ' Could she be worse then the other? or would this just be some thing that would disappear later on in life ' Mostly worried about her daughter, would she inherited some of this. To that question she already had the answer, but, would it be more now. She wanted to know. She got even more nervous as Mohinder had a strange expression on his face when he looked up from the screen.

" NIKI! " He called out to the others still in the living room. " Can you come here a sec? " Just three seconds later the other women now in the apartment showed herself at his side looking down.

" Holy…. " She had to put her hand at her mouth, not trying to say too much. This really got Meredith scared, what the fuck was going on?

" What? " She asked, even her voice was shaking.

" Eh, ever been to Vegas? " Niki asked sarcastically.

" Yeah, I grow up there " She answered, this was ridiculous. Niki's jaw dropped down to the floor.

" Eh, eh… Mohinder? What the fucks going on here? " She looked horrified back at the man, this surely got to Meredith nerves. She wanted to have answers NOW.

" You… " He looked, now, surprised as he scratched his hair " You, you, ha you two are related, closely related "

" You? " Niki pointed a shaky finger at her, just before she fainted.

_" Niki, I want it!" The three blonde girls were running around in the garden. Playing with a ball, passing in between each other. Laughing as they played in the afternoon sun._

_" Girls, got cookies and milk in here! " An older softer voice called out to the girls from the house. Running to be the first to the table the girls tried to reach the door._

_" Not fair Jessica, I was first to the door " The shorter girl said as she got the chair and not the sofa._

_" Yeah, but I was first in here " She put out her tongue to her cousin as she took a cookie from the table and the glace that was staining there._

_" Hey Mar, are you following us up to the beach next week? "_

_" No, I can't " The small voice said to her two cousins. " I'm moving, remember? " The two blondes in the sofa nodded sadly. Jumping down to the floor, they came over and the hugged each other._

_" We're going to miss you Mar " They said as in one voice, could have been twins._

_" I'm going to miss you two so much. Whom will I play with when you're gone ha? " A smile played over Niki's lips looking at her cousin._

" Mar? " Meredith looked at Niki in chock. " Mar? It's you "

" You, you said what? " Looking at Niki she had to lean to something, catching herself at the wall. The first thing the now conscious women said was her old nickname. She was scared as hell right now. Wasn't it enough for her to be a freak. " What was going on? "

" Meredith, you….. " Niki took the glace of water from Peter, taking a sip to recall everything from the distant memory. It had to be Jessica who had made her forget about Meredith. Made her forget and now remember when she could not hold it from her sister anymore. Niki was still a little bit lost, lost in the memory of her as a young kid. She didn't remember much, a help Jessica thought was necessary for her little sister to survive her childhood with out her sister.

" What? " Shaking her head Niki realized she was still on the couch with a whole lot of explanation to do, if she didn't get any help from Meredith.

" You are my cousin " This made some thing in side of Meredith work, like a small engine it started to work, slowly at first. Before the light hitted her and she just gave Niki a sly smile of hers.

" Niki! Oh my good! " She put a hand over her mouth trying hard not to cry. Didn't work that good thou. Small tears of joy came down her cheek. Hugging her, that was something Niki didn't expect at that point. Someone from her past who actually was a happy memory since she didn't remember her mother that good anymore. She gave her a hug out of joy, love and happiness to actually see her after all these years. Hadn't seen or heard from her in over twenty years. It was a long time.

" Erhm, excuse me! " They heard Peters voice say from their outside.

" Oh yeah. " Niki looked up, the one who wasn't crying (as Meredith had easier to get in touch to her emotions), started. Trying to give them the reason she had called her cousin. They didn't really know if they were real cousins. They just called each other that. Meredith didn't know her father, who should have been brother to Niki and Jessica's mother. Meredith's mother just happened to be the best friend of Niki's mother.

" Oh, alright! " It seemed to hit the light in her husbands brain as she explained the circumstance around Meredith moving from Las Vegas as a ten year old. Still, herself, trying to believe what she tried making the others to understand. It had been something about this women from the beginning that she recognized. Some thing was familiar about her, now she knew. They really knew each other. Out in the air came the same melody as before from a cell phone singing that annoying song Niki really didn't like. Looking at the display Meredith seemed to, well, just seemed relived or happy. Niki couldn't decide.

" Hi honey bunny " Silence, who call somebody honey bunny? Niki observed Meredith from her seat on the couch as she stood up on her feet. " Okey, yeah I'll be there " Biting her nails she seemed a little bit stressed. " Yeah, I'll take a cab out there, don't worry I'll be there on time " Laughing a bit from a joke she guessed. " No, not this time. Yeah tell him to call as soon as he gets some battery. Great, I'll see you soon okey, honey? Yeah bye " Closing the phone she looked around the room at the faces who was looking at her.

" Yeah, it was my daughter. She will be landing in an hour. SoOoo I think I have to get going " She said with a twisted smile towards Niki. Trying to stand up again she was still a little bit shaky, wonder how long she'd been out for?

" Your going now? " She couldn't really deny she was disappointed that she was leaving.

" Yeah kind of have to, we have to see the apartment the girl has gotten herself. " She laughed once more. " But if you give me your number Niki I'll call you " Niki sure could remember that smile, almost identical to her mothers. They where almost a copy, her eyes. She looked so much like Hanna.

Waving her good bye, Niki felt a little bit relieved. This had turned out well, she had found herself a cousin from long ago. Feeling the arm of DL around her shoulders, she felt his love for her as well. From a childhood from hell to being the mother walking on clouds, oh yes life could turn out for the better.

* * *

Life can't get any better? Well, stay 2 for more and plz review a little plz :P

TBC -->


	5. Just another day

**Last Chapter:**

_" Yeah, it was my daughter. She will be landing in an hour " She laughed once more. " But if you give me your number Niki I'll call you " Niki sure could remember that smile, almost identical to her mothers._

_Niki felt a little bit relieved. Feeling the arm of DL around her shoulders, she felt his love for her as well. From a childhood from hell to being the mother walking on clouds, oh yes life could turn out for the better._

And now on with a new chapter of Heroes--->

_

* * *

__" She seemed to be alright_ " His darker voice said down her ear.

" Yeah, just like her mother " Niki could have punched herself in the back of her head, damn she sound old. " Oh my oh my " She said as they turned to walk the other way to wards Micah's friends house he was at. She always found away to get DL to exercise without him really understand it himself. Couldn't see the stars because of the smoke and clouds over New York. But she didn't need to see them to know they where up there looking down on her.

" So, what do you think then? " She looked up at his face " Will she call? " He explain his question.

" Of course she will " She stated, of course her cousin would call her later this week. " She said she will call, so of course she will " Just another block to the house they where looking for, looking at the time. They needed to catch a cab to get Micah home tonight. The clock told her it was past ten o'clock. And Micah had school tomorrow.

Walking over the street in the quiet neighbourhood where Micah's friend lived, she had a flashback from her and DL's first date, and how he had walked her home. Kissing her good night at the door, she had no idea at the time he would be a criminal and the father of her child, or her husband. Just in the few three years that fallowed that kiss. Making sure Micah had all his things with him, they waved good bye to the Jacksson family. Took the cab back to their street, the elevator up to the third floor and their very own apartment of five rooms. Niki had a fear to live on the first floor, and had almost got DL's head when he told her he was looking at an apartment on the first floor. He out of all people would know how high pre cent the risk of bulgur was. Gosh! Giving Micah and DL each a sandwich she made her way to the bathroom, looking into the mirror. There was no one there, just her own reflection. No Jessica, it was still a strange feeling. The feeling of knowing she had totally control of her own body again. Jessica was a part of her, but not her. Feeling the touch of her own hand over her face, really to make sure it was true.

Nothing seemed to have change that much since the last time. Just a bruise on her shoulder as she had been falling to the floor earlier. But other then that, it was her, it was just Niki looking at Niki.

_An other blonde_ was looking in to the bathroom mirror just seven blocks away from Niki. This was her new home, at least as long her father paid her rent. Making a pony tail of her long blonde hair she leaned down and washed her face clean from to days make up. Looking at the clean red face again it was such a difference, make up sure did a difference to her face. And a good one to.

Claire sighs and took her toothbrush and pasta and started on her teeth, still looking in the mirror for any spots on her otherwise perfect skin. For her twenty birthday her dad had found her a three room apartment near the university in New York, just in time for her to start her study's. So fitting, she had given him a long hug enough to make her boyfriend jealous on her own father. But hey, it had been her very own first apartment and she didn't need to pay for it.

How could she repay him later for this? Just happy with the fact that everything was like she had wanted it. The fact that her father had a great influence over New York sure helped a lot, she could image. But he would refuse to tell her how he got the apartment for her. Just saying that if she didn't want it, he could just sale it again. Making Claire shut up. Spiting the last time before turning the light of a walking out of the room. All her furniture had arrived a week earlier Just to make sure she didn't have to running around New York trying to find new ones. Her mother was crashing on her sofa as she didn't have an extra bed jet. She loved her mother, she was to kind for her own good. She had fallen asleep to the movie they had been watching for her grand premier of the new TV she had. Pulling the blanket to its right place over her shoulders. Claire walked across the room to her bedroom. Looking forward a good night sleep. Something she really needed.

She and Andy had been having two weeks all alone at his parents summer place in Arizona, didn't mean that much sleep. Taking her cloths off she curled up in her bed, looking at the two pictures on the box at the side of the bed. The first, big, one was of her family when she was six years old, together with her old dog. Who did just two years ago, she really missed the little one. The other one was of a smiling Andy in his high school uniform as a quarter back. Giving each picture a kiss she turned the light off and out her head to the pillow. Finally some sleep for her body.

" Honey bear? " Light came from the window and the noise from the street reached her ear. Time to wake up. Claire just groaned, didn't want to wake up now. But feeling her pillow disappeared and she landed flat on her bed made her at least look up.

" I'm awake, mum! " She screamed to her too much awake mother. Gosh she hated the fact that she was this alert in the morning.

Once up in her new cloths and sitting by the table, it was her own kitchen now. And yet her mother wouldn't let he ruse it even for breakfast. She was the least grumpy about it just starring at her mother running around and changing to her own kitchen. Sighing she left, it would at least take her ten minutes, walking into the bathroom putting some make up on her face and fixing a hair do as she got the time. And walking back to the kitchen her mother was already done. Looking at the table, her mother could never stop surprising her. It was like a hotel breakfast, had everything she could think of.

" Mum? "

" Yeah, well! " She smile sitting down at the table with her daughter. " We are going to have to fix your apartment today, and go shopping. So we are in need of a good breakfast " She said proudly and took a bread and the milk starting to eat.

_Nathan had never_ really understood why the view here was so much, not good. His old window at the old office had given him a view over Central Park, this one just gave him a view into an other office. Not the reliving or relaxing view you could ask for. One more sigh and he returned to his desk, he was not in the mood for work, for once in his life.

His mother had just checked in to a hospital and he hadn't heard anything from his little brother who was there with her right now. He hadn't been at the meeting they had called for late as usual yesterday. And to be frank he was a little bit curious about this new one. Or worried about his little brother having another new power inside his head.

Paper up and paper down about the economic situation, law papers, and politics.

What had he gotten himself into? Scratching his head he leaned on the table on his hands. Why did their mother choose this moment in his life to get sick? Didn't fathers death slow her down, why did she continue the way she did? He looked up forced a smile as he saw Heidi leaning at the door frame with some flowers in her hand. She was beautiful, his love here in his life. Meat the last year of law studies. And still she looked like she did that day, new hair cut maybe. But other ways she was still the pure gentle woman he first fall in love with.

" Missed you " She said sitting down on his desk looking at him as he leaned back in his chair.

" Yeah, I miss you and the boys all the time " He said as he breathed out the air. She smiled and kissed his fore head. Looking around for a vase to put the flowers in she would be disappointed. " What are you doing here Heidi? " She turned her head around and gave him a smile.

" To remind you that we are going to have a night alone tonight " Gosh, he loved this woman.

_" Isaac I have told you before, you can still paint! "_ Simone tried once more to convince him he didn't need drugs to keep it all up. Looking at her boyfriend at the window, she hated to see him like this. Ever since Peter Petrelli had walked into his life, he had turned his head inside out for answers. " Isaac? "

" What? " He had so much pain in his beautiful eyes. Feeling his hair under her fingers she gave him a smile, trying to make him feel better.

" What if I was with you when you painted? Maybe I could help you " She offered. Knowing that a life with out painting would kill him slowly.

" Simone please, I won't start painting just because you say so " Her eyes looked hurt by his words. But he could just not start painting again. Only bad things came out from his paintings. Scenes of death, destructions and hurt feelings. Wasn't something he really wanted to paint. He wanted to play happy things, memories even. Just something else and if he touched a pencil it would take him over.

" Well, I'm not selling your studio " She confirmed, like he would be surprised at this. She would never sell it. No matter what happened to his old apartment. He had almost gone on fire when he learned that it was she who had bought it from him. Here he tried so hard to be clean, and she kept all his bad memories bought them back for him. Knowing it wouldn't end the way she wanted. He couldn't understand why she kept on loving him, after all their fights and arguments she kept on loving him, stood by his side.

" Simone "

" I won't. You have to face it Isaac " She had his head in her hands as she spoke up " You can't hide, believe me. You can fight this. You have been clean for more the two years now, you can go back there " She said, almost giving him a heart attack. He would never return to that place.

_DL made a try to focus_ one more time, but the letters seemed to dance on the screen in front of him. The time was just a minute or so to nine in the evening. Niki had already called him twice, wondering when he would come home. But this honest work was so much more work then being a criminal. Looking at his colleges, they had no idea he was a freak, or that he was an ex criminal. They just kept on working for him with out asking. He had loved building houses as a kid, now he could build them for real. It gave him a lot of money, but it didn't really show. He had an expansive wife who loved shopping.

But what could he do, he loved her!

" Sir? " Waking up from a moment of drifting away, looking up at his CO worker Ally.

" Yes, what is it Ally? " She looked concerned about him, but he knew she had an own husband and two daughters back home waiting for her. So she would not be looking for a romance together with him. And on the other hand, he didn't want one either.

" I was wondering if it wasn't time to get going soon? " She said with a quiet voice. Nodding out to the others, looking like him right now. Been working all day on their new project, they just had three months to do it.

" Tell them to get around the table I'll be out in a sec " He said starting to stretch his limbs to weak up. Ally called the announcement to the others who got around the table quicker then normal. ' One, two three lets rock n roll '

" Okey, great job today. Just wanted to tell you that this will be our top priority these next months and keep the good work " The last line was a good bye. He as usual was the last person to leave the office. Pushing the bottom to get the elevator moving, his cell phone started to ring. Display showing Niki with bright red letters.

" Hi babe? "

" Hi Baby, what are you doing? I'm waiting here, starving " Niki complained in the phone, just making him roll his eyes. He had told her.

" Niki, I told you I would be late. You could eat before I got home " He told her as he got into the elevator, just to notice he wasn't alone this time.

" Yeah, but we wanted to wait for you " She could be very needy when she wanted to.

" Okey, I'll be home in twenty minutes. I'm walking out her very soon " Putting back his phone the numbers kept picking down. He couldn't say he was patient about so much. He just wanted to get home, hug his son and wife. And sleep!

" Long day? 2 The man asked out of the blue. DL looked at him closely, had never seen the man before.

" Yeah! " No idea to be rode with out a reason. 'Oh yes it had been a long day'

" Mr Linderman " A hand came out for him to take.

" Hawkins! " He responded. Mr Linderman, oh yes the high and mighty man. What was he doing here? Confused he watched the man walk out from the elevator on to the second floor. He surely could give anyone the creeps. It almost gave him, a grown up man, Goosebumps. Shaking it off he started to walk towards his car to get home.

_Claire walked_ in to her new room with a few new bags. Happy that it hadn't been on her bill. It would give her dad a huge headache. But she could not stop smiling like a fool. She had to call Andy. Letting them go on her bed she took the phone, already seeing that he had tried to call her several times. This long distance relationship was killing her. She wanted him close, why didn't he go to New York with her. He took that bloody job away in Texas. It was to many miles between them. She wasn't even sure if she could keep it up. And they had just been apart for a little bit more then 24 hours. Waiting one signal, two signal…

" Claire! Oh my god, I thought something had happened to you " She had to laugh at him, he was so protective of her.

" Hey, hey I'm alright. So what are you doing? " She just wanted everything to sound normal. Not to show him that she was not too sure about THEM anymore.

" I was waiting for this very phone call " He answered her question " I've been going thru some photos and just been around here in your old town. I sure miss you Claire " She kept her tears back. Instead she laughed a little at him.

" Well, I miss you to " She said laying on her bed now looking at the picture of him, almost sure he was doing the same as her. " You know what " She couldn't do this anymore, not now " I have my mum waiting for me in the kitchen " She had to find away to make this work, but not tonight.

" Alright! " He was disappointed. She could hear it in his voice.

" I just wanted to call you to hear your voice " She said, trying to make the situation better " I call you tomorrow, I'm really tiered "

" Okey, you know I love you right? " She hung up the phone laying on the bed looking up in the sealing.

It was dark outside, empty in her head. Wondering what the heck she would do about her life. All she knew she was going into a new classroom in just eight days. That was the only thing she knew, everything else was just like an empty paper in her book. A very empty one.

* * *

TBC---> 


	6. Confession

**Last Chapter: **_" So, what do you think then? " She looked up at his face " Will she call? " He explain his question._

_" Of course she will " She stated, of course her cousin would call her later this week. " She said she will call, so of course she will " It was her cousin he was talking about..._

**And now a new Chapter about our favourite show HEROES ; You can't deny our blood... -- >**

* * *

Meredith didn't know how to tell her daughter. Wandering about in the living room she kept one single question in her head, ' how to tell Claire they weren't alone with their powers? ' Sitting down on the couch again looking at the TV, the smile on the women reading the news annoyed her a lot, switching over to a other channel. ' Oh gee, what do you know a program about superheroes. And not just any hero, but Superman ' This was too much she had to tell her.

" CLARE? " She called out to her daughters bedroom.

" Yeah? " She heard her steps coming closer to the couch to finally sit down next to her. " Hey mum, aren't you a little bit obsessed about this thing we can do? " She joked looking at the big screen on the wall.

" You know what that's what I wanted to talk to you about " Turning serious to face her daughter who just looked at her surprised as always as they talked about it.

" You know, I told dad I wouldn't go around New York showing off. You know that! " She said as if to calm her mother down.

" Yeah I know that. Which is really good by the way " She tried to lift the mood, mainly for herself " But you won't be alone here in New York " She started, watching closely how Claire reacted. Which was with a confused look on her face, she didn't get it " We aren't that alone as we though Claire " She told her.

" Wait, hold your houses " Sometimes Meredith wished her daughter hadn't been a cheerleader. Her arms started to wave around, as she tried to think. She didn't really like her kind of thinking. " You mean you knew about this? " ' Okey, good work Mar! You just got yourself one angry daughter ' She kicked herself in the head.

" No just a few days " She tried to defend herself from Claire's arms still doing her cheer thing.

" What do you mean with 'a few days'? You meet people like us? Here? " Now it wasn't an angry girl, but an exited one. Her daughter sure had her fathers emotion roller coaster alright.

" Okey, calm down first, Claire " She said taking a better seat on the couch " Well, I actually meet my cousin " She still hadn't really gotten over the fact that she had found Niki, of all people Niki.

" What, you mean you have another cousin? " Now Claire had her legs under her body leaning against a pillow. Looking very curious about this whole thing ' She never knew her mother had another cousin ' Or even more relatives.

" Yeah, actually two. But Jessica died when we where 11 maybe 12 years old. I never got the whole story " Claire just looked at her, but she continued. They would meet the whole gang again tomorrow, for her the second time. For Claire the very first time to meet anyone with abilities except her own family " I meet Niki and a man called Mohinder Suresh when I first got here. I wanted to talk to them about the report we found "

" Wait, wasn't the same man who wrote that report we had in school? Wait, it was that report I took with me home, wasn't it? " Meredith smiled, she at least had her mothers brain. Something good came out for their relationship anyway.

" Yes, that report and yes that man. So I meet them at this café and we started talking, I had no idea it was Niki at the time. She introduced herself as Nicole Sanders so I didn't even bother to reflect on it. Anyhow, somehow Niki realized I was gifted " She used her fingers to really describe her feelings about this whole thing. " So they talked me into meet some other people the same day. And so I did! End of story, and we are going to meet them tomorrow " She ended her story with a sigh, leaving her daughter to take it all in as she went to the kitchen to get them something to eat. As in popcorn, chips and some wine.

" Mum? " She heard Claire's concern voice form the TV. Waiting a second she took the tray and walked back. Claire had out of some kind of old habit already lighted some candles on the table. Turing the whole living room into their old one back in Kermit.

" Yes honey bear? What? " Ready for the kill she didn't even sit down, just looking at her daughter. Waiting for her to get the look which would mean she would hate her for her entire life. But she didn't get it. Claire just smiled as she looked up at her mother motioning foe her to sit beside her.

" We are not alone now are we? " She said with a smile.

" No we are not any more "

* * *

Yeah Yeah, softy I no' but I kind of had to give them some mother/daughter time here... : P Which is the exact the same I will have now, (whitout the confesion about powers though : P) So I will update something later... Plz Review plzzzzzz... love yah all 

TBC --->


	7. First Meeting comes with a new smile

**Last Chapter: **_" We are not alone now are we? " She said with a smile._

_" No we are not any more "_

**And now a new chapter :P Enjoy!**

* * *

So what do you wear to your first meeting with people with different powers and abilities? 

Question number one as she stood by her new wardrobe. Scratching her head for at least the tenth time, she picked out a white short dress. Well, maybe not. White would really show that she was young.

Black? No, to… well just to much Jackie. Where was Jackie when you needed her? One more look at the dress, nope not that one. Jeans and a T-shirt? To normal, and one thing for sure, she was not normal.

Okey, that and that one? She took the two hangers and looked at them together. She never thought about it but those two together where looking really good. Smiling, just the hair left! Gisses, would she ever leave the apartment this morning.

* * *

Peter entered the flat together with his older brother. Looking around and smelling the air, he could tell it wasn't Hiro who had done the baking. Probably Niki who was nervous or something. 

" We're here now! " Nathan call into the living room.

" Take off your shoes out there. We just cleaned up! " They heard Hiro's bad English call back to them, before even they had taken an other step. Rolling his eyes he did what Hiro asked him to. As they walked in they saw their friends sitting in the sofa or on the floor as Hiro and Micah did playing cards.

" Hey, Pete. Join in here! " Micah said with a smile. He was so much taller now, if you remembered how short he was when he first meat him. Smiling back at the boy he took a seat in a chair next to him.

" Give me some cards Micah " He said.

" No powers! " Micah said giving Hiro an eye. Who in return played shocked at his remark. Playing for a while the doorbell rang. Now he would meet the blonde cousin of Niki again. The pyromaniac, Niki had told them Meredith had called her. Telling her about her past and her powers. Still interested about this women Peter hold his breath. She was like fire, he knew that, not someone you could touch. He had seen the ring, she was already taken. Like all the other women he had met and liked.

Niki flew up from the sofa to answer the door. He felt the pulse raise in his veins. Looking over to Matt, he just raised his eye brow as a respond. He had read his mind. Annoyed or what? He never thought about it, but he wasn't the only one who could read minds. He had copied the power form somewhere right? Yeah, and the one and only was sitting over there in one of the chairs looking back at him.

2 Okey, guys. Hey Guys! " Niki called to them, as usually Micah didn't react to his mothers voice, as for the higher tone in the last word. " So you remember Meredith my cousin? " She said with a smile and laid one arm around the other women. " And this…. " She reached behind Meredith and grabbed someone's hand and pulled her in front of them. " This is Claire Gordon, my nice someting like it anyway! " Niki made a face. Peters jaw dropped it fell down to the floor.

Claire was blonde as her mother, wearing a red almost brown top over a black skirt and leather boots. Looking like a photo model on a cover of a magazine. He had never seen a girl or woman who looked like Claire.

" Hi! " She waved her hand in a small gesture to them all. Looking curious

_'Peter don't even think about it!'_ Matt said to him. He gave the other man a look. '_She just got here okey. Give her a break'_ He continued to lecture him in his mind. Matt had the ability to still look that calm, and yet he could yell at someone inside his head. He was a little bit angry about it. Claire just sat down beside Micah, just two or three meters away from him. Smiling down at her younger not cousin but close.

" You have to be Micah, right? " She asked with a smile. He didn't need a super nose, he could sense the mixture of wild flower and honey that came over him as she had walked past him. Smelled lovely.

" Yeah, and you? " Claire laughed a little at him.

" I'm Claire. You mum and my mum are cousins " She explained, not talking him down like other grown ups did. She was talking to the boy as if he was someone in her own age.

" So, Claire, tell us a little about yourself? " Niki said as she curled up against her husband on the sofa " Your mum have already told us a lot about herself so? Got any secrets? "

" What power you have? " Hiro asked and looked up to the surprised the girl in front of him.

" Eh well, I don't know really " She stumbled over the words as they came out " I never got burned like dad, and I never got into flames like mum, so really I don't know " She shocked her head so the blonde curls came down in her face. " I think I can heal myself "

" Heal yourself? " Nathan's voice came from the corner.

" Yeah, I know…. I don't know " She said looking at every face who looked back at her " What about you? " She looked at Nathan " Don't I know you? " She leaned her head to one side, looking at his older brother.

" Well, I'm NY congress man " He said calmly.

" He's the flying man " Hiro said exited " and I'm space man! " His smile didn't just reach his ears, it was miles out from his face.

" Space man? " Claire looked at Niki for support. Niki, as the others, laughed at Hiro.

" He can bend time and space. He loves comics " She looked around.

" Okey… I can buy that. So what about you others then? I never meet anyone out side my family who has powers " She said leaning back in the chair.

" Well we have Petey " He just rolled his eyes at Niki " He copies every power he comes in contact with. And we have DL here, she curled up even more, he can pass through object. Micah, he can use his technopathy. Mattie reads minds. So can you please stop doing that. It's annoying as hell " Claire looked at him behind her back, he had mimicked her face as she had spoken.

" You? " Claire looked at Isaac.

" I paint the future " He said, not happy today either.

" What about you then Niki? " She finally asked, looking at her relative.

" I'm like the superheroes " She shrugged her shoulders. Claire just gave her a look, she didn't get it!

" Mum, have an alter ego " Micah said for her.

" Cool! "

* * *

Claire just looked at the screen over Mohinder's shoulder. Numbers up and down, didn't make any sense at all. They meant nothing to her. Her blood would tell her if she was what she had wondered all a long if she where. Was she one of the freaks the joked about in school. Would the geeks be right, the boys at her old school who just read comic books instead of school books. Would they be right and people like her existed. Breathing in and out, just keep yourself calm. 

" What would it tell you? "She finally asked. It was a annoying little voice who had kept on asking inside her head.

" It will tell us, if you're special or if it's just good luck that had kept you in good health " He said as a true professor.

" I don't think is luck if I took a knife in my stomach and survived " She answered him calmly. Making him look up at her face.

" You did that to yourself? "

" Well, I didn't really do it on purpose. Dad scared me when I made salad " She said " Hey, I survived didn't I? "

" Well, You say so " He said with a smile " Here we go! " Her eyes were drawn back to the screen, no numbers. Letters and the photo that he had taken of her just minutes ago.

" Well?

" Your right! You can heal yourself. It's in your blood, look! " He rolled back a little so she could take a closer look. It didn't tell her much. Just something in Latin and numbers. It was out of her league to understand any of it.

" Eh, don't really get it. And you have spelled my mum's last name wrong " She corrected him. Changing it quickly on the keyboard. " There! "

" So, you're not surprised? " Mohinder asked her. She just shocked her head.

" I have known for quite some time now, so why would I? " Mohinder laughed at the young female he had in front of him.

" I meant, to meet people like you? "

" Oh, well, I, yeah…. I don't know really. You weren't what I expected really " She admitted looking down.

" I hope it was for the better, then " Mohinder smiled as she left him alone with his computer.

Her mother was sitting in the sofa with her cousin. No need to disturb her with old news. Looking over she saw him again. He had short dark hair that fell down in his eyes. His face was nothing like the one she loved back home. Sitting on the floor with the young Micah and an enthusiastic Hiro playing cards with loud voices. He wasn't like his older politician of a brother Nathan, more relax and comfortable. He had the first time she laid an eye on him, giving her the feeling of safety and calm. She liked it! And as he turned around to look at her, she felt a hurricane of feeling rush through her. And his smile melted everything away.

What on earth had she done to herself now?

* * *

**So there was the meeting, U like it U hate it? Tell me what you think out there... Really appreciate everything you guys say, so keep it up... See you guys soon with another chapter**

Until then --->

**_Peace out!_**

**TBC--->**


	8. His name is

**Her mother was sitting in the sofa with her cousin. No need to disturb her with old news. Looking over she saw him again. He had short dark hair that fell down in his eyes. His face was nothing like the one she loved back home. Sitting on the floor with the young Micah and an enthusiastic Hiro playing cards with loud voices. He wasn't like his older politician of a brother Nathan, more relax and comfortable. **

**He had the first time she laid an eye on him, giving her the feeling of safety and calm.**

* * *

She sat down watching from a safe distance as the guys where playing cards on the floor. She could feel the look she had in her back from Nathan. Watching her very step. She had no idea if she should be happy or annoyed about it. But she had never liked that kind of attention from anyone. Looking over her shoulder she could see him talking to Isaac about something. 

Luckily for her Matt came to her distraction.

" He warms up with time " He said. Pointing at his head " I read your thoughts " He said with another smile.

" How long time? "

" Well you're cute and female, so may be a year or so " Making Claire laugh at his comment " No, but seriously, give him a day or two. I had to give him two weeks before he got used to me "

" Well, I'm not sure I'll ever be used to having people around me listing to my thoughts " Claire confessed to Matt. He just smiled and gave her the cup of hot chocolate he had for her.

" Well, I'm not using it that very often. I get help for it "

" Really? "

" Yeah, there is this guy who helps everyone of us understand our abilities " He explained to Claire " Anyway, You didn't say that much about you. What's your story Claire? " She felt comfortable around Matt, he didn't seem like the guy who talked behind backs or lied to people. She took a sip of the chocolate, still to hot for a normal person to drink. But she knew her tongue would heal soon enough.

" Well, born and bread in Texas. High School Cheerleader and junior prom queen " She said in one breath " Basically, a living nightmare every little girl dreams off. Thanx to my mum and dad, I was totally thrown into the popular gang " She rolled her eye at her own comment.

" Your parents fault? " Matt didn't understand why

" They are kind of famous in our town " She explained, to her it was obvious, but these guys, who now, was all ears to her voice. It wasn't that clear " So, it kind of made me one of the popular people and voted for all these popularity contest bagla bagla. But I had some great friend anyway, so I'm not complaining that much. But life as a cheerleader can be a bitch "

That comment mad Micah laugh.

" Claire, Honey! " She heard her mother say from across the room " Language please! " Claire just rolled her eyes at her mothers voice, mimicking her at the same time. Matt giving her a smile of his own. Peter didn't really seem to look at anything else then her. Felt a little bit strange to have somebody looking at you like that. In a matter of seconds they were back at the looking at her looking for answers.

" What? "

" Do you have a boyfriend? " Claire just had to laugh at her 'cousin', Micah didn't put his words into cotton. Smiling down at the boy in front of her. She realised Peter didn't look at her anymore. Something made her feel disappointed, didn't know why. But something in her stomach told her it wasn't right to feel this way.

" Yeah I do! " She said, not really being herself. It was her voice, but it was like she was watching from an outside " His name is Andy " Finally she had control again. Wondering if she had said his name out loud to convince herself, or just to say it to them all.

" To bad for you, Petey " Micah throw a punch in the mans side. Peter didn't look her in the eye. He didn't want to, she could see it. He liked her. Oh my god, she could feel the punch in her stomach. Forcing a smile onto her lips she could feel two other eyes on her. Matt had a funny look on his face as she moved her attention to him. In her mind she asked Don't tell me you read my mind? Matt didn't say anything but just smiled back nodding at her question.

" Why is that? " Peter returned to Micah, but looking at Matt and Nathan she could understand that it was not a true voice Peter talked with.

" Oh Petey, we all know already! "Claire had to do something, this, all of it, made her feel uncomfortable. Laughing a little bit nervous at the whole situation.

" So what about you Micah, any girlfriend? " She asked with a smile, trying to turn it around a bit. Micah was truly taken off guard. He just looked at her with huge eyes " Common Micah, you surely have a girlfriend hiding from us " She played with him.

" No! "

" Oh, come on Micah! " Matt laughed as he tried to drink the coffee he had in his hand.

" What's wrong with you people? " He asked almost sounding desperate as he thro his hands out in the air.

" Micah, I mean, a guy like you… " Peter wasn't even aloud to finish his sentence " Aje! "

" You had it sooo coming " Micah said with his arms over his chest. Niki came walking over, looking at everybody. Starred at Hiro who had a huge smile on his face.

" What's going on here? "

" Micah won't tell us about his girl! " Hiro said still with a smile on his face. Smiling like a true fool. Making everyone around him laugh at both him and Micah. Niki just lost her power to speak, looking down at her son. No words came out!

* * *

Thihi I just had to play a little with Micah... Hehe well anyways, it's raining over here, so I might write yet another chapter today, we'll see...

**Peace Out**

**TBC --->**


	9. Who's out there

**" Do you have a boyfriend? " Claire just had to laugh at her 'cousin', Micah didn't put his words into cotton. Smiling down at the boy in front of her. She realised Peter didn't look at her anymore. Something made her feel disappointed, didn't know why. But something in her stomach told her it wasn't right to feel this way.**

**" Yeah I do! " She said, not really being herself.**

**" To bad for you, Petey " Micah throw a punch in the mans side.**

* * *

Claire liked the guys.

Well she couldn't say she hated them anyway. Although she hadn't meet Nathan's wife yet. According to Niki it was not the right thing to do the first time. Got Claire a little bit uncomfortable when she said that, like what could this women actually do. But obviously she didn't have any powers or what they called it gifts.

Claire had her normal seat in her couch in front of the TV, it had been tree weeks since her first meeting with Niki and DL and the others. She had come to like Niki a lot, seemed to be some one like her mother, but no shocker there since they were related. Niki had also taken her shopping as she seemed to know a lot about,taken her to some of her favorite stores and gave her tips about New York fashion. She had also babysitted Micah, even though he hated that word. But they had a great time together a evening with a lot of cartoon, and Micah explaining every character for her. Hiro had a bad habit of just showing up in her apartment and steal her TV, with the comment that she had more channels then him, sometimes she even had let him stay even if she was going out. She liked Hiro, he was fun, with his twisted sense of humor and weird accent. He was like the little brother she never had, but he was older then her. Strange! She had also found that she Peter and Matt lived in the same neighborhood. Which sometimes seemed to be handy. Matt had picked her up two times to get over to Isaac's apartment. The only time she actually saw Peter and Isaac. They didn't make the effort to come look for her, and she didn't have the time now when her studies had begun.

Ice-cream and a cheery soda on a late Friday night.

She should have called both Andy and Zack, she had also totally forgot to call Nina, one of her classmates she had got to known. But that ice cream had just screamed her name as she passed the kitchen. So here she was with a new show of American Idols, she just loved it. Singing along with the sometimes bad lyrics and listen to the comments from the jury. Well, her Friday night in. Or so she thought when someone was at her door. Claire accidentally saw herself in the mirror on her way there, gosh, yeah well what ever. Her hair up in a pony tail on her head, and a big NYU college shirt over her boxers. Well, as said - it was suppose to be her night in.

" Claire Gordon! " A smiling Nina greeted her as she opened the door, almost giving Claire a heart attack.

" Nina? How did you get here? " Claire was shocked, small words in a big world, she just stared at her new found friend.

" You gonna let me in, or am I gonna stay out here all night ? " Nina asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Claire got back to the reality they where living in. As Nina got inside her apartment for the first time, the first thing she did was to look around a bit " So where are we going to night? " Claire got her second shock for the night.

" Going? What are you talking about? " Claire took her seat in the sofa, she knew Nina had by now realised that she had a night in.

" Gordon! " Nina took her by the hands and looked her straight in the eye " You haven't been out since you got here, and as a New Yorker, I think your insane " This made Claire laugh, she had to take that up once more " And yes, you do have a little boyfriend named Andy. BACK HOME IN TEXAS. Come on Gordon, you have to go out and dance a bit, drink at least. Come on, you can't leave this girl alone out there " She begged with puppy eyes, just to make Claire laugh at her.

" Does it look like I'm going out clubbing to you? " Claire meant her cloths, Nina just looked her up and down.

" Not really, no " She hold her hand up before Claire could continue " But, We can change that. I saw your little shopping bag " She rolled her eyes at the word ' little '

" So come on! " With out any chance to decline Nina, she was dragged up from her comfortable sofa and in to her bedroom.

* * *

Claire had no idea how it happened, but suddenly she was outside her building walking towards a gang of younger people. Wearing a short bleu dress that ended just three inches above her knee, a pair of Jimmy Choo heels, and her hair were made, well good anyway. And she had make up on her face. Ready for a night out in New York, just in fifth teen minutes, she was way impressed by Nina, who really had made a good job, she had to thank her later.

" See told you! " She smiled as they walked over to three guys and a girl waiting for them by the corner. Claire recognized all of them, but she had no name. Nina must have felt it or something, because it was the first thing she did was to introduce everybody. " Oki Claire, this is Brandon, Alex and Mike. And Sandy you remember right? " Claire nodded as she remembered the girl living in the same hallway as she did. Sandy had been the first one (after her mum) to say ' Hi and welcome to NY, the place of all the lunatics '

" Hi! "

" So, what are we waiting for? " Nina asked with a cheery smile, Brandon looked down on his watch.

" Well, Brian was on his way but… He can get down there by himself " He decided without anything else to do he laid a arm around Claire as they started to walk down the street to, where ever they where going " Different for a small little Texas girl, who doesn't know her way around " He said, Claire heard the joke in it. She smiled, remembering how he had found her wandering around with her face down in a map. Trying to find her way home, one day a week ago.

" Yeah, well… " Claire wasn't aloud to finish her sentence as they heard a man call out for him.

Ten minutes later they where standing in line to enter the new club two blocks away from Claire. Sandy telling her about the last time she had been there, had according to her, been a wild night. And a lot of dancing.

" So you were a cheerleader then? " Sandy asked, in the middle of everything.

" Yeah I was, my friend was head cheerleader " She answered taking one step closer to the entrance.

" Cool, we got more in common then I thought. I was head for my final year " She said proudly " We should have no hard time in there, since we should be some of the few in there who actually can dance " Sandy laughed and did a smaller attempt to dance in the thick line. But she got the attention of the guards on the out side.

As she saw it, she took both Claire's and Nina's hands and totally forgot about the guys.

* * *

**Hehe a night out? Who will be there? And what's between Claire and Brandon eh? Hehe **

**TBC -->**

**Love **

**S**


	10. Hands

**Last time:**

**" Claire Gordon! " A smiling Nina greeted her " Nina? How did you get here? " Claire was shocked**

**Sandy laughed and did a smaller attempt to dance in the thick line. But she got the attention of the guards on the out side.**

**As she saw it, she took both Claire's and Nina's hands and totally forgot about the guys.**

* * *

Loud and definitively alive. 

Claire felt it through her entire body. She hadn't felt this much alive since she had left Andy, it had been quite some time now. She was at her ace now, definitely feeling on top of the world with Sandy and Nina together on the dance floor. Dancing to the rhythms of Beyoncé feeling it taking over. The music didn't give them any room to talk, but you weren't really capable to talk trying to keep it up with Sandy dancing like she did. Claire had a hard time catch her breath. But she couldn't deny she had a good time, she so own Nina a lot of thank you for saving my arse. She surely would remember it as Nina never seemed to forget anything. They hadn't seen the guys yet, it had been two hours of dancing. Honestly Claire didn't feel her feet.

They where numb.

Good thing, because she would surely be screaming tomorrow as she would wake up. The song ended and the DJ gave them even more speed as the music came through the air in a lyric Claire didn't know. But it was sensual, sexy. Something that made the guys around her and Sandy to want them more then before. She wasn't blind, she had seen the looks the guys in the club had given the two blondes as they had been dancing. Nina had magically disappeared. As the Beyoncé song had gone dead, Nina was gone with that.

Yeah, Sandy had been a cheerleader alright. They had some moves together. As if they had known each other, well more then the few months that the time actually had turned out to be. Didn't matter as they moved a bit to sexy for some guys to resist them. Claire was new on the single market, hell, she wasn't even single. Became a bit nervous, luckily she got Sandy who showed them the way. Smiling to her as in a thanx they continued as they had done before.

Why didn't they get the point?

**Didn't**

**Want**

**Any**

**Guys**

**Tonight**

Gosh, did she need to have huge neon signs telling them. Suddenly the music changed to an even more sensual music, more a two and two dance. They took a final look on the dance floor. Didn't want the lesbian sign on the, since she might know people here. She didn't know who saw her.

Walking behind Sandy towards the bar. She didn't react at all. Something just calmed her down as it happen. Even though her pulse where way over normal.

The masculine hand had a firm grip around her wrist, as she was forced around to face him.

Claire only heard the lyrics as she watched his eyes looking at her with fire.

It was him.

She didn't scream, she didn't even open her mouth. Just fallowed him up to the dance floor once more. The lyrics didn't mean that much to her. But the movements surely did. They meant everything. As the pulse got through the air the two bodies were moving like one. It was magic to her. Something she didn't feel that very often.

Only twice as she recalled, and at two different, completely, different places and actions that made her feel like this.

The hands behind her moved their way from her thighs and up to her back as she didn't face him as she danced. Feeling his eyes watching her closely. She felt his fire. Feeling it like she danced in the middle of it herself. The soft breath reached her neck, she let out a sigh. It felt like hot fire. One step back, it was like a wall, his body against hers. His hands now on her stomach feeling their way up, oh no, she couldn't do anything against it. She wouldn't fight it. She let his hands roam her body together with the lyrics in her head and music around them. When that song died, next one was a similar one. She didn't want to go away. She didn't have to as he pulled her back into his magic. She could barely breath, as the temperature raised on the floor.

The flashing light made it impossible to see any ones real movements.

Claire was turned around, towards his body knowing she was able to see his face, she didn't look up. Didn't want to get lost into the two burning eyes starring holes in her head. She moved slowly, as she knew any man in New York would want her to move. Moving her hip were his hand was. She knew what it did to men, and she wanted it to happen to him.

Didn't care about what the world said, all she cared about was the feeling she had.

A husky voice whispered 'I know where you will spent your night'. She knew it was in her head. You couldn't hear anything in the club. She shock it of her shoulder. It was her mind playing a game. She wanted it too much. Feeling her throat, she needed water. But she didn't want to let go.

A few seconds of thought, and she pulled away.

Couldn't believe that she did it, but the truth was that she did it. She gave him a last look, that close. She had been so close to betray Andy. She wanted to hurt herself, what had she done. Almost done. Her heartbeat tried to calm down, shaking her head she walked her way back to the bar. Ordering a cold beer, it was like a dream as it ran down her throat.

She would not believe it. And she could see any one of the guys she went with. But she could see him. Turning around to look at the bottles on the other side of the bar. But as his hands travelled down her spine she shivered.

" You know were you want to be " His voice said low and full of alcohol. She raised form her chair, looking at him. She needed to get out of here. Needed to look him in the eye and tell him no. But as she got up, the alcohol kicked in. Her speaking ability was lost.

" Yeah! " The word seemed so unfamiliar to her body. But in the same time she shock her head. 'What was his name? Pet.. No, the other name'. She started to sweating as she grow desperate, she didn't remember his name. But he was already on his feet, had his hand around her waist. Looking down, she could only gulp at the sight of his eyes.

" It's not going to be with you " She tried 'Get a grip, Claire' the more sensible voice said to her. But he only smiled, locking their eyes as he leaned down towards her face.

Fire, the only word to describe him. Fire.

* * *

**Oh, u know who he is? Eh? hehe keep reviewing I love to read what u think!! Hehe have a great time!**

**TBC --> soon promise**

**Love **

**S**


End file.
